John Cena
John Cena is a 3x Slammy Award Winner and co-star of the hit Nickelodeon film series, Fred. Personality The champ is here. Your time is up, his time is now you can't see him, his time is now It's the franchise, boy he's shining now you can't see him, his time is now! In case you forgot or fell off he's still hot - knock your shell off His money stack fat plus he can't turn the swell off The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, he live this It's automatic he wins this - oh you hear those horns, you finished A soldier, and he stays under you fightin' Plus he's stormin' on you chumps like he's thunder and lightning ain't no way you breakin' him kid, He's harder than nails Plus he keeps it on lock, like he's part of the jail He's slaughtering stale, competition, he's got the whole block wishing they could run with his division but they gone fishing - - with no bait, kid your boy hold weight He's got his soul straight, he brushes your mouth like Colgate In any weather he's never better your boy's so hot you'll never catch him in the next man's sweater If they hate, let 'em hate, He'll drop ya whole clan lay yo' ass down for the three second tan. Your time is up, his time is now You can't see him, his time is now It's the franchise, boy he's shining now You can't see him, his time is now! It's gonna be what it's gonna be five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T Uh - it's a war dance and victory step a raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep John Cena, trademarc, you all are so-so And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no when this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show See what happens when the ice age melt you see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps I rock a timepiece by Benny if any the same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me a man's measured by the way that he thinks not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth. Your time is up, his time is now You can't see him, his time is now It's the franchise, boy he's shining now You can't see him, his time is now! Your time is up, his time is now You can't see him, his time is now It's the franchise, boy he's shining now You can't see him, his time is now! Trivia * Cena's theme tune was infamously covered by Dan and Jon, during the intermission of the second episode of the Podcats. (For anyone who didn't get the joke. You're welcome.) Category:People Category:Jokes Category:Inside Jokes